Gravity Falls: Reincarnation of the Past to Future
by Jesusgirl4God
Summary: Two new people have appeared in Gravity Falls and they aren't your regular tourists. They work for Gravity Falls worst enemy. These people hold secrets; secrets about the society and Gravity Falls itself. Will Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos and even Wendy unmask these two folks and stop their plans?


Prologue

_So... The portal opened. Stanford finally had the ability to open the portal with all three books_, Bill Cipher thought to himself. His eye could see anything at any time. He had eyes everywhere in the world to know everything. He knew every secret in the world. Well, not all. There were still many secrets only one person that knew in all of existence and no one else in the world or creation knew but Him. Bill wanted those secrets though. And so...

_Time to take my minions into motion._

Bill turned around and flew over to section of his all-seeing world. It was a black and white version of Gravity Falls. He flew over to a section of town that use to be a building in Gravity Falls. The building in the real Gravity Falls had been torn down and removed. That didn't matter though. This was the place he kept his minions, the only people Bill Cipher had made a deal with and had kept it. Gideon Gleeful had broken his deal with demon due to Mabel shooting a suction cup dart to get the safe code away from him while he was in Stanford Pine's mind.

Bill Cipher had a plan from the beginning. A plan that was so foolproof that no one could destroy. Especially when it related to his prophesy.

A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change.

_And that's what I plan to do..._ _change what the care about_, Bill thought, his eyes going down as he thought about his sinister plot. He went over two where two figures were chilling out. One was a girl playing with a stuffed to Llama and Zebra while the other was a boy reading a book on a leather chair.

"Hello my faithful minions!" Bill told the two children. Both of them looked over at him, the young girl smiling happily. The boy put his book down and stood to face him. The little girl got up, holding her toys in her hands.

"Now then... The portal has opened my minions! So I need you two to go to Gravity Falls and start causing some mischief. You got that?" Bill told the two children. As he 'spoke', he glowed when he said a word as if it was a part of his demon communication.

The two both nodded in unison. "Yes Master Cipher," they answered.

Bill would have smiled if he had a mouth. Instead, he put his hands on his triangular side and had his legs bent behind him. "That's my apprentices! Soon enough, you two will be as good as me! Now, glasses and llama, go to Gravity Falls and stop the society."

The boy and girl nodded. A triangular portal appeared behind them and revealed the forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon. With that, the two turned around and jumped through, shining a little bit of light on their darken selves.

Bill rubbed his hands together as he plotted his plan. Soon, his minions would become stronger and the secrets of the portal will be revealed for his benefit.

Chapter 1

Dipper was pacing in his room. Stan still had his journal and he was getting antsy. It was now 11 am in the morning and still, he didn't have his journal back. Meanwhile, Mabel was playing with Waddles.

"Okay Waddles, it's your turn to pick a card," Mabel smiled to reveal her braces as she watched Waddles move the top card on the deck. The two of them were playing SweetWorld. Mabel was almost at the Sweet Kingdom castle while Waddles was near the middle of the board game, stuck near the peppermint pyramids of Azig.

Mabel turned around and shut her eyes tightly, crossing her fingers on both hands. "Please not a blue square. Please not a blue square," she prayed as Waddles picked up the card with his mouth. Mabel turned around and smiled wide as Waddles snorted, revealing his card. She then frowned.

"Aw... A blue square," she sighed as she moved Waddles back onto the pathway of colourful squares. Waddles dropped his card and snorted.

"Mabel, how can you play games at a time like this?" Dipper turned around and asked his twin sister. "Grunkle Stan still has my journal! What am I going to do?"

"Dipper, I told you, you don't need that journal. You saved me from Gideon without it," Mabel recalled. She was wearing a neon pink sweater today with diamond shaped gems knitted on the fabric. "You can still be strong without that journal. Grunkle Stan will give it back to you soon. Remember, he cares about his business a lot."

"I know but still! Just not having the journal makes me feel like I lost a part of myself," Dipper pointed out. He was stressing out without it.

"Dipper, what would an old man like Stan want with it anyway?" Mabel asked.

"Hey dudes!" Soos came to the twins' room. "Dudes, you got to come downstairs!"

The twins turned to face their Grunkle's employee. Soos looked like something totally awesome had just occurred. "What is it Soos?" Dipper asked.

"We're all going into town! You know what that means?" He asked.

"Sweaterland shopping?" Mabel gasped, her braces showing. That was her favourite place in the world since it was the place to buy yarn, stickers and all sorts of things needed to crate sweaters.

"Just get downstairs!" Soos motioned them to come downstairs. Mabel grabbed Waddles and ran downstairs. Dipper though sighed. "I'm coming." He put his hands in his pocket and started to walk downstairs. He wanted his journal back soon.

/ /| |\ \

Meanwhile, in the forest where Gideon had summoned the demon Bill Cipher, two figures exited a triangular portal with flames surrounding the outline of it. One landed quite gracefully, doing a tiny hair flip with his hand before he got clobbered by the second figure. The second figure landed on top of him, knocking him over.

The second figure sat up on top of the older boy. "Is this it?" She asked, looking around. Her short spiky pigtails waved back and forth as she looked around.

"Yes Winifred. It is," the boy underneath her rolled his eyes. He pushed his rectangular frames back onto his face. His dark black hair with its dark blue tint in it was shaken from getting landed on. He rolled over, getting the girl off his back as he did so and rolled back to his previous position. He sat up and started to dust himself of with his hands.

"This place looks so... Woody," the red headed girl Winnie stated. As she looked around, she saw the birch tree 'eyes' watching them. Winnie smiled at this. "Master is watching us. That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course he's watching us," the boy rolled his eyes at the younger girl. He pulled out a triangular piece of paper out of his pocket. It wasn't written in numbers, letters or even characters. It was written with triangles. They were triangles going over one another at times and also different types such as scalene, isosceles and equilateral.

The boy started to read the card and came up with a conclusion to what it said. "We need to get disguises. Master says that we need to look casual if we're going to get his plans in motion," he explained.

"Aw cool! Can I get some prints?" Winnie asked.

The older boy looked confused. "Prints?"

"Yeah! Animal prints! And faux fur! Oh, oh! Can we get some stuffed animals too?" The little girl asked.

The boy sighed. "Maybe. I'll need to practice my currency spells then. To act 'normal', we need to pay for things," he explained.

"Oh okay. But I call prints and stuffed animals!" Winnie giggled. Her current outfit was just a long grey coat with ultra-long sleeves. The older boy wore a dark brown cloak and had the hood at the back going over his head. He also wore his grey rectangular glasses.

"Let's go then. We have to start Plan M into action soon," the boy stated. They soon started to walk out of the candle lit circle, causing the candles to blow out.

/ /| |\ \

After the day ended, Gruncle Stan got his lantern out. He got out of bed and put on his slippers. Then he headed towards the vending machine in the merchandise part of the Mystery Shack. He started to input the C shaped code and waited as the vending machine pulled forward and revealed a secret passage way. He went inside but looked around to see if anyone was watching him before closing the machine entrance behind him.

Then Stan headed to the elevator code, holding up his lantern to see the key panel. His started to input the four key code and the elevator opened. He headed to the third level of the floor.

When the doors opened, Stan was alarmed that a siren was going off. "What the?" He said aloud. He headed towards the binocular observation panel that monitored the woods and the people of the town. He was like Gideon Gleeful spying on the people of Gravity Falls. At least he didn't use that power to make money or abuse his power to do wrong.

A video footage played, showing a boy and girl leaving a triangular portal. Stan gasped. He ran over to the first book he owned. He flipped to the first page. It was a picture of the Secret Society that lived in Gravity Falls. There was one person that stood out among the rest.

He was the youngest of them all. It was a young man with black blue tinted hair wearing rectangular glasses. He also wore a tail suit and was putting on a white glove. His hand had an odd symbol on it.

Stan starred at the young man with a hint of sadness. Memories fluttered into his head; sad memories that caused loss to all of the society members that day. Some more than others. He touched the picture of the young man, feeling the wave hit him.

"So you've finally returned... Clowdeen."


End file.
